Sueño
by KirinRyuu
Summary: un sueño que puede cambiar


**ANTES QUE NADA DEBO ACLARAR ALGUNAS COSAS:**

**1. LOS PERSONAJES DE JUNJOU ROMANTICA NO ME PERTENECEN**

**2. ESTE FIC SE HIZO EN COLABORACIÓN CON MI NII-CHAN NOWAKI KUSAMA, DECIDIMOS MANTENER EL FORMATO DEL MISMO SALVO POR ALGUNAS CORRECCIONES ORTOGRÁFICAS.**

**POR LO DEMÁS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

* * *

**No sé como comenzó todo, solo tengo vagos recuerdos de como ocurrió: durante el día había estado trabajando duro como siempre a pesar de tener alumnos desinteresados; es decir, ¿para que eligen carreras que no les interesan? Preferiría tener gente que si le de la importancia debida así nadie pierde tiempo en vano, la inutilidad es algo que siempre he odiado.**

**En fin, regresando a lo que decía; **

**Tuve un sueño que nadie pudo hacer tenido.... estaba realmente genial....y cuando estaba por ocurrir algo realmente emocionante.... ¡DESPERTÉ DE UN SUSTO!**

**El mugre despertador tenía que hacer de las suyas. No había de otra, tenía que levantarme por fuerza, después de todo se supone que soy una persona que jamás deja su trabajo tirado por muy mal que este, pero decidí no hacer caso por esta vez y dormir 5 minutos más... yo lo que en realidad deseaba era poder recordar aquel sueño tan emocionante...y en cuanto cerré mis ojos; ahí estaba de nuevo justo donde me había quedado, como si fuera una película que hubieran detenido solo para mí.**

**Fue entonces que sentí esta sensación y.... todo comenzaba a cambiar de nuevo...esto se vuelve cada vez mejor, era un momento tan grandioso cuando de repente... mi madre me gritó: YA LEVÁNTATE VAGO! SE TE HACE TARDE! DEMONIOS! Otra vez me habían interrumpido, a este paso nunca terminaré ese sueño tan genial, solo mío y de nadie más.**

**¿Qué haré? no lo sé, ese sueño me trae un poco...descontrolado, la adrenalina me invade cuando pienso en lo que ha pasado; quiero saber más, pero para eso tendría que dormir y volver a soñar esa parte tan emocionante que me hace... sentir cosas que no puedo describir, la pregunta es, ¿Por qué eso? ¿Por qué tenía que ser eso?**

**¿Cómo puedo calmar esas ansias que me dan? no me puedo explicar el porqué de ese sueño, ¿Cómo es que algo así puede llegar a ocurrir? Todo lo que me ha pasado hasta ahora, se siente tan real que dudo entre sí soñar o despertar, y cuando quiero hacerlo; algo me impide continuar.**

**Ese algo no era nada más que....CADENAS? ¿Cuándo pasó esto?, pero, es real o no...NO! ESTO DEBE SER UN SUEÑO, ¿PERO CUANDO ME HABRÉ QUEDADO DORMIDO? acaso, ¿estaré soñando dentro de un sueño? me pregunto si se puede hacer eso.**

**Escucho voces a lo lejos, no sé quién es, y poco a poco se va acercando a mí y luego....NO! ¿Cómo es esto posible? Porque me hacen esto, porque lo hace, que alguien me ayude, esto es demasiado; no sé si pueda continuar siento que el pánico me invade...AHH me siento raro, ¿qué le pasa a mi cuerpo?, algo anda mal, pero...AHH... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me torturan? ¿Quién eres? solo escucho su risa, porque me hace esto, y al mirarme bien ahora sé porque estaba atado...TENÍA PUESTO UN VESTIDO! OHH la humillación social si alguien conocido me viera así. Demonios, esto molesta pero creo que ese fue el plan de....**

**MIYAGI! LO MATARÉ! APENAS LOGRÉ QUITARME LAS CADENAS CLARO ESTA....JAJAJA JAJAJA CONOCERÁ LO QUE ES EL VERDADERO DOLOR, NADIE SE METE CON EL DEMONIO Y SALE CON VIDA.**

**¿Pero qué hace Miyagi en mi sueño? es una buena pregunta, ¿Cómo cambio todo? ¿Cuándo llegó?**

**Esto esta raro, ¿Desde cuándo sueño con Miyagi? NO! DEBE SER UNA BROMA, ASÍ NO ES COMO COMENZÓ TODO... mi sueño era otra cosa pero no lo recuerdo, ¿cómo puedo regresar? debo buscar la salida Ahh si se me olvidaba y liberarme de las cadenas.**

**¡Qué desgracia! piensa se supone que eres listo, las cadenas se pueden abrir con...códigos... no… el candado no tiene números....llaves! Si pero, ¿donde las busco? mmm... no lo creo, no puede ser! Las llaves están...en su bolsa...AHHHHHHH ! NO! NO LO HARÉ PREFIERO SEGUIR ATADO.**

**Ehhh! Que cree que esta haciendo camina hacia a mí y...sonríe... YA VERÁ LO HARÉ PAPILLA...espera donde...donde...está tocando. Ese bastardo, no me toques!...vete...déjame en paz...oh dios.... que hare este tipo está metiendo su mano en... ahhhhhhhh! Nooooo juro que lo matare...**

**Mis pies han comenzado a moverse...si...ahora debo esperar el momento indicado para golpearlo y correr!**

**Se ha movido... ahora es cuando..... giro como puedo y lo logro, lo he dejado inconsciente y dejo caer la llave en el proceso, me muevo un poco para poder tomarla e intentar abrir el candado, veo algo a lo lejos que parece una salida, si! eso es una puerta bien es momento de abrirla... pero en cuanto estoy a punto de tomar el pomo y girarlo; una mano me toma del hombro...y me dice al oído... es hora de despertar, me suena familiar, pero es tal el susto que giro y le doy un puñetazo...**

**En lo único que pienso es correr lo más rápido que pueda, solo escucho su grito de dolor a la par que abro la puerta y....demonios! Algo me a golpe...a…Donde...**

**Siento como caigo y me impacto de espaldas en un dura superficie...y otra vez escucho a lo lejos una voz que me es conocida que me llama...**

**Hiro-san.... estas bien...abro los ojos con cuidado... y veo a Nowaki sobre mi... espera... el está sobre el colchón, AHHHH entonces el golpe que sentí fue porque me caí de la cama... y al mirarlo mejor veo que se está sobando... ahora entiendo...cuando "Miyagi" me tomo... en realidad era Nowaki tratando de despertarme, seguramente me estaba moviendo demasiado y lo desperté, debió suponer que estaba teniendo una pesadilla y quiso ayudarme. Qué lindo de su parte, pero no se lo diré o se pondrá a correr por la casa como loco.**

**El problema al que me enfrentó ahora es cómo demonios le haré para no contarle de que trataba el sueño....si le digo, se imaginará de todo y querrá matar gente...y eso sería aún peor… aunque por otro lado creo que un susto a Miyagi no me afectaría mucho, después de todo siempre me molesta en el trabajo, pagarle con la misma moneda…si, oye Nowaki, ¿Si Hiro-san?, tengo algo que decirte…**

* * *

**LES AGRADEZCO POR HABERLO LEÍDO, PUEDEN DEAJARME COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS O REVIEWS, MANDARME UN EMAIL, EN FIN LO QUE USTEDES QUIERAN**

**ATTE:**

**KIRIN RYUU **


End file.
